The present disclosure relates generally to a system and arrangement for a fuel nozzle of a gas turbine engine and, more specifically, to a system for attaching a fuel nozzle to an end cover of the turbine engine.
Gas turbine engines spin a turbine by producing pressurized gas that flows through the turbine. Pressurized gas is produced by burning a fuel such as propane, natural gas, kerosene or jet fuel, which is burned after being injected into a combustor or combustion chamber by a set of fuel nozzles. The connection between the fuel nozzles and the combustor may experience leaks after wear and tear. Thus, the connection may occasionally undergo repair. In addition, the fuel nozzle may be removed for repair, maintenance, or replacement. Unfortunately, the existing connection is not particularly capable of reuse. For example, if the fuel nozzle is removed from the combustor, then the removal may destroy a portion of the fuel nozzle, the combustor, or both. As a result, reconnection of the fuel nozzle to the combustor is particularly problematic.